


[Podfic] 100px To The Right

by Hananobira



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Johnson the Metaphysical Goalie - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty comes out to Johnson in the Haus kitchen after baking four pies in a row. Bitty bakes when he’s nervous, but he also bakes when he’s happy, when he’s tired, when he’s irritated, and when it’s Tuesday, so it’s hard to draw conclusions. Unless you peeked ahead to the last panel first to check for cliffhangers, but Johnson would never do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 100px To The Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100px To The Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886002) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> "If you don't read the extras, **[this](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/60607175938)** will tell you just about everything you need to know."

**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
As always, my eternal gratitude to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting. And Jedusaur has blanket permission, which is yet another reason they are too cool for school.

Length: 00:09:26

Paraka: [MP3 (8.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/100px%20to%20the%20Right.mp3) or [M4B (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/100px%20to%20the%20Right.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/100px-to-right)


End file.
